Hurt
by TronaRi05
Summary: "Countries live a long time. They're used to the deaths, the wars, the hurt, and the loneliness. They have each other though." Denmark is on the verge of dying from a meaningless street fight with Russia. Will the other Nordics make it in time to see Denmark for the last time?


_A/N_: When I made this youtube video I was thinking "HEY! What a great fanfiction". So, here's the video: watch?v=RbfoTcY4ZXM . Hope you'll enjoy it and this story!

* * *

Countries live a long time. They're used to the deaths, the wars, the hurt, and the loneliness. They have each other though. Despite all the wars, the countries truly want world peace. It wouldn't be the same, if they didn't have each other. Countries aren't exactly immortal though. The only way to destroy them is to wear them down slowly in war and destroy the spirits of it's people.

Denmark felt woozy. All the blood he lost was making him feel light headed. He hadn't been in such a harsh battle in a long time. Why Russia had suddenly wanted to attack was a mystery to him. The Danish leaned against the wall for support, trying to keep his vision straight. He had to make it to Norway's house at least, or maybe Sweden or Finland. Anyone would be fine for now, he just didn't want to die alone. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. It would be bad. It meant giving up and he couldn't give up right now.

Denmark pushed himself off the wall and tried to walk a few more steps, but unsuccessfully fell back onto the cold brick wall. He blinked a couple times, but it only got worse. Carefully, slowly, Denmark began to make his way to Sweden's house, who was the closest to where he was.

_Will I make it? Probably not huh…_ Denmark was starting to get agitated. Was he _giving up_?! He can't. He just couldn't. Norway needed him as did Sweden and the others. Denmark let himself have a stifled laugh, which sent a stabbing pain in his side. Who was he kidding? They didn't need him, they were better off without him, in fact.

"Hey, isn't that…Mathias?" came a distant voice.

"Y-yeah, it is! We have to tell Berwald!" the companion shouted.

_Mathias? I haven't heard that name in quite a while, _Denmark thought, sinking lower and lower to the ground. _Argh, I'm reminiscing again. Is this how it's like to die? You think about what happens to you and all the bad things you did when you were young and naïve?_

Denmark pushed himself back up, though he knew that it wasn't a good idea. People were calling Sweden to help, he should just stay there and wait, but something inside him told him to keep moving. Denmark leaned against the wall for support as he made his way back into his own borders.

Shadows closed in on him. He was in a forest? How long had he been walking? Where was he now? Was he still in Sweden or was he in his own land now? He looked around. It was just trees everywhere, not able to distinguish where he was. Normally, he'd be able to tell, but at the moment his sense weren't very sharp.

Denmark's breathing was ragged now. He leaned against a nearby oak tree and just gave in to the fatigue that sunk it's teeth into his body. He slid down to the grassy forest ground and closed his eyes. Just a rest. Just a rest will be fine. That's all it is. A little shut eye. He'll be back up on his feet later. He couldn't just let himself die like that.

* * *

"Denmark?!" Finland shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Mr. Denmark?!"

"Denmark, where are you?" Norway said, his voice quavering.

"Den!" Iceland shouted into the shadows of the forest. "Den, are you there?!"

Sweden searched around the trees. He straightened up and made his way back to the group, "The people said they saw him coming this way."

"Then he has to be here," Norway said, voice still quavering, as well as his body.

Iceland's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, "You don't think that…maybe…"

"No." Sweden said, a the same firm grip that everyone took comfort in whenever they were in need, "Denmark's people are whole, as was his land. His house is in perfect shape. We checked all that before we went looking for the idiot, so he should be alive."

Iceland stroked his puffin, "Yeah, he'll be alive when we find him."

Finland nodded, putting a reassuring hand on Norway's shoulder, "He'll be fine, Norway."

Norway nodded. He knew the other three were worried as well. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He just couldn't.

"Let's look for him again," Iceland said. "Mr. Puffin and I will go over here. Finland and Nor can go that way. Sweden, you should be fine on your own, right?"

Sweden nodded silently, then set off in the direction that hadn't been pointed out.

"I think I'll go by myself," Norway said. "There would be a place where we wouldn't have looked and-"

"We just came from that way," Iceland interrupted his brother.

Norway hesitated, "Okay."

* * *

~Iceland's View~

Iceland wandered on the dirt path, occasionally going off to search the trees. Mr. Puffin did as well, in the darker parts, but always came back shaking his head.

"Where's Den?" Iceland said, getting desperate.

He thought back to the last conversation he had had with Denmark. It had been two months since then. They had all been busy with their own work and that was the last time Iceland had had a thorough conversation with the older nation. The last words that Denmark had said? Iceland remembered clearly…

"_Hey, Ice, before you leave_," Denmark had said. Iceland had turned around into Denmark's embrace, "_Stay safe out there Ice. It's a harsh world and the strongest survive, even in the twenty-first century."_

Iceland had dismissed that as a silly way that Denmark was trying to scare him. Now though…now it seemed as if Denmark had predicted his demise, which was extremely unlikely considering how thickheaded the Danish was.

Iceland treaded a bit more along the path until he reached a large opening. An oak tree that had probably been thriving since the Viking days, stood proud and tall. It's leaves were nice and green, shading the large sun. It's branches spread above Iceland like a large roof and down next to the trunk was Denmark.

* * *

~Norway and Finland's View~

The forest seemed empty of life. The calming winds blew through the leaves, sending chills down Norway's spine as the two of them walked. The sense of urgency pounded in Norway's brain, but he knew that if he moved any faster, he might miss Denmark.

"Do you really think Bror went this way?" Norway said nervously.

"Well, we can be sure. We know he went in this general direction," Finland said, his voice was quavering so much that Norway struggled a bit to understand.

"You must be worried," Norway said.

Finland managed a weak smile, "Not as worried as you. Mr. Denmark is a dear brother to you, right? It's like Sweden and I. I wouldn't know what I would do if someone told me Sve's condition was that bad."

Norway nodded solemnly, "I wonder how Sweden and Iceland's search is going."

"If they found him, they would have sent us a signal, right?" Finland held up the flare gun that Sweden had given him before they had set off to look for Denmark. "Each group has this."

"Well, Iceland has Mr. Puffin," Norway said with a small smile.

Norway tried to remember the last conversation he had had with Denmark. It wasn't a pleasant one-really stupid, actually-and it happened a month ago. They had been arguing about what to do for the "family meeting". In the end, neither of them gave in and Sweden was the one who took the reigns. Norway hadn't spoken to Denmark since the argument and the meeting had gone horrible with barely anyone talking. Denmark had seemed to be in his own world that day, not talking at all. Had he been wondering what it would be like if one day he was just gone from the family. The Nordic Five family. Probably not. He wasn't the type of person to think about such things, but Norway recalled that look of loneliness on Denmark's face. It always appears and then after a blink, it was gone. Norway never though much of it, but he vaguely remembered what Denmark had said when the Kalmar Union had broken.

"_Norge, if you really want to leave, I can't stop you. I just…just don't stop being my friend._"

Norway squeezed his eyes shut tight, not knowing what Finland was thinking about.

As for Finland, the last real, genuine conversation he had with Denmark was just a few weeks back. Since then it had been awkward. It wasn't as relaxed or smooth as it used to be, mainly because Denmark would choose his words carefully as if he were walking on magma and one wrong step would cause him to burn himself. The "family meeting" was the most disastrous of all. Denmark had stormed out, angry that Norway was rejecting everything he put onto the table to speak about. Norway had been in a bad mood that day, so he ignored whatever we had to say. Finland had gone out to look for Denmark and found him by the shed, holding the symbol that had represented the Kalmar Union. After that, Finland had called Denmark into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The last thing Denmark had said was:

"_I'm glad we can talk like this Finland. I was thinking how tense things were between us and I just…well, I wanna be better friends with ya_."

Finland let out a small sigh and smiled, "The last thing we did was cook together. It's a good memory, but not a great one."

The puffin's call echoed in the near empty forest. Norway and Finland turned around to where they had come. Mr. Puffin was flying in circles around a certain area. That was where Denmark must be.

* * *

~Sweden's View~

He was never very fond of Denmark, since the Kalmar Union anyway. The feuds have died down, but Sweden couldn't help but hold a grudge against the Danish and what he had done to his people. Times like these though, when one of them was in danger, really brought Sweden to his senses. He could enjoy every moment he has with them. Even in his free time, it wasn't enough time to enjoy their company because they were all busy.

"Speaking of which," Sweden mumbled, "the last time I talked to that idiot…when was that?"

The last time he _talked_ to Denmark with friendly eyes was a little before Finland had been taken over by Russia. Afterwards…it was more like resentment. He had lost the one he loved and he ended up taking it out on Denmark. Denmark didn't seem to care at first, but he eventually began to fight back. He had his own troubles, Sweden understood that and yet he had pushed Denmark to hate him. Every day, they'd get into arguments and small fights. Norway and Iceland would always break them up, but it was never enough. Not until Finland was his own independent nation again. Though, that hadn't been the last time Sweden had talked to Denmark. No. It had only been yesterday.

Denmark had asked Sweden to go out drinking with him, though Sweden refused. Instead, they ended up drinking at Denmark's house. Denmark had gone through four packs on his own, when Sweden had only gone through three bottles. That was when Denmark broke down. He started crying, something that Sweden hadn't seen since they were small, powerless nations.

"_Denmark_?"

"_I'm tired_," Denmark had said, covering his eyes with his hand as he repeated quietly, "_I'm tired, Sverige. We've been here for over a thousand years. We've been through so much together. Our dictators, our closest friends…they would all leave because of some war or death. I'm tired. I just want to rest. I don't wanna be a nation anymore_."

Sweden held in his tears. Was this what Denmark had wanted? Obviously not. Knowing the stupid Dane, he wouldn't want to hurt his friends in the process of getting what he wanted. Of course, he had done it before, but he was remorseful and he always had a chance to fix it. And he always did. This though…it was not repairable.

The puffin's cry pierced the air. Sweden turned abruptly and began running towards it. Had Iceland found Denmark?

* * *

~Normal View~

Iceland gripped Denmark's hand. The older nation turned towards him with a weak smile, blood on the side of his mouth, "Oh…Ice. What're you doin' here?"

Iceland bit his lower lip, trying to hold back tears that threatened to break loose, "We were looking for you! Where have you been?"

Denmark let out a chuckle that turned into a painful cough, "I was just…I was just taking a walk."

"A walk?" Iceland stared at him, "How'd you get so hurt then!? How was that '_just taking a walk_'?!"

"Ice…calm down, kid," Denmark raised his large hand and ruffled Iceland's hair.

Denmark's hand was large and comforting like always, but the warmth that Iceland was use to…it was fading.

"Bror!" Norway yelled as he and Finland came bounding out of the shadows of the trees.

"Oh," Denmark said in his whispery voice, "the other two came to join the party."

"Where's Sweden?" Finland asked, quickly as he slid to his knees next to Denmark, his eyes were looking imploringly at Iceland.

"He ain't here yet," Denmark said lightly.

Norway fell to his knees next to Denmark, "Bror…how did you get so hurt?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Denmark said, "I just need…a bit of rest."

"How are his wounds?" Iceland asked Finland.

Finland's eyes carried buckets of tears as he chocked out the words, "He'll be fine. They're just a bit deep."

"Is that so?" Denmark raised his hands to wipe away the tears that fell about Finland's cheeks, "Then why're you cryin' Fin? You don't have to lie to me. Just a bit deep? Russia sure can do a number on ya when he's not in the mood."

"You provoked Russia?" Norway asked, his eyes widening.

Denmark attempted a laugh, but the pain in his side was too great, "Nah. I didn't. He just up and attacked me. Closest nation at the time for him to release whatever pent up anger he had."

Sweden came rushing from the left side of the forest. His tall figure loomed over Denmark and the other three Nordics.

"Ah, Sve," Denmark grinned, "You've joined the party. Would you like some drinks or-"

"I'll call an ambulance," Sweden said quickly, stepping to the side to take out his phone.

Denmark looked up at the faces of his friends and managed another smile, then a slight laugh, "You guys…you look real depressed."

"Wh-who's fault do you think that is?" Iceland hiccupped, tears running down his face.

Denmark smiled bitterly, "I'm sorry. I've always caused you pain and trouble. I annoy you, I make you angry…what else do I do to infuriate you?"

"You're always so annoying and self-absorbent and you've always got that goofy look on your face," Norway said, feeling warm tears that he tried to hold roll down his cheeks silently. "Whenever everyone else is in a state of depression, you're always smiling."

"I'm sorry," Denmark said, the smile still lingered though.

"But that's what we like about you," Finland said, giving Denmark's hand, that was resting in his lap, a light squeeze.

"You're that stupid ray of light that always pushes through the dark cloud," Sweden said, returning to their side. He knelt down next to Denmark.

"And you're the sour puss that compliments my ridiculous attitude," Denmark said, managing a weak, but friendly punch on Sweden's shoulder.

"The helicopter should be coming soon," Sweden said quietly, holding Denmark's hand.

"Ha…will I make it?" Denmark said longingly, look up at the sky.

"You will," Iceland said, wiping the tears with the back of his hand, "You're a _nation_. And a strong one at that."

"Those wars you've gone through. Those are the things that made you strong," Norway said, "That's why you always pushed through."

Denmark nodded silently, "I'm getting tired though…"

Sweden's thoughts shot back to the words Denmark had said last night. _I don't wanna be a nation anymore._

The sound of the helicopter blades interrupted their conversation and Denmark was taken safely to the hospital.

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_I haven't written in awhile. That's because I've been in a coma for the last few months. Each day I hear Norway or Sweden or Finland and Iceland talking to me. Once, I even heard little Sealand. The boy really has a steal willpower, being able to stay alive for so long on his own without the support of Britain. Anyway, I'm awake now, but I'm not sure how much longer I have before something unfortunate happens again, so I'll just write this. _

_It takes a lot to hurt a nation. If you ever truly want to kill us, destroy the spirits of our people first. Though, I doubt you'd try. After this experience I really learned something. I have friends. I have comrades. I'm not alone in all honesty. Just because my ruler dies, doesn't mean I don't have anyone to rely on anymore. It isn't true. I know this because they told me. My true and loyal friends told me. _

_So if you were worried, journal, don't be. I'll be a strong nation. I'll always be one, just for the sake of my friends. Though, if I were really hurt…I wouldn't even tell them._


End file.
